Decir Te Ammo
by Mello McQueen
Summary: ...he doesn't know that I'm secretly in love with ... HEY MOKUBA! ... AHHH! [Oneshot] [Contains Shonenai or Yaoi] R&R!


**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugi-oh

**Warning: **Yaoi, slight Anzu bashing, and a slightly deranged sounding Kaiba.

**Title:** Decir Te Ammo

* * *

Hello all! My name is Mokuba Kaiba. Yes **thee** Mokuba Kaiba, **thee **Seto Kaiba's little brother, the adorable raven-haired, blue-gray eyed twelve (almost thirteen) year old little bishi whom everyone loves! '_So much that I get **kidnapped**_ _at least once every other month…'_

My Birthday is July 7nth, I'm a Cancer, I'm 4'6.5 inches tall, weigh 61 pounds, my blood type is O, my favorite food is Chocolate Parfait, and my least favorite food is Celery…

_'Seto seems to love to make me eat it…I think he does it to torture me…not to mention that I **swear** he's always plotting…'_

Not sure why I'm giving you all of this personal information but oh well…to late now.

_'Yup…I think I feel a small twinge of paranoia coming on…I'm going to turn into Seto…lord help me!'_

_'Cough'_…okay, so I didn't exactly come to ramble to you about all of that junk…I'm just…stalling. '_Yes I'm stalling I'll admit it!'_

See, there's this thing I'm known for, something that's almost as well known about me as me being Seto's younger brother…I Mokuba Kaiba, am one of the **GREATEST** matchmakers on the planet!

_'Okay…so maybe that's an exaggeration…How about in the whole of Japan? Yea that's believable!'_

See the thing is…I've gotten all of these people that in a million years **NOBODY** would have ever guessed even **LIKED **each other, much less been able to get together…

Yugi and Yami, '_okay so maybe they were fairly obvious_…'

Ryou and Bakura, '_boy they were tough…Bakura's such a stubborn Baka.'_

Marik and Malik. '_Yea…I nearly **DIED** at least six times during the course of the week and a half it took to get **THESE** two together!'_

I even managed to hook up Otogi and Honda, '_these two…it's like knights and Dragons, if ones not trying to kill the other, the other's trying to kill them.'_

I was even nice enough to 'attempt' to hook Anzu up with someone who could live through her ceaseless friendship quest. Needless to say…it didn't work…but I still **TRIED**! '_Well I suppose part of the reason it failed, aside from the fact that people ran in fear from her, was because **I**__ran in fear from her… I mean…there is only so much a small adorable raven-haired, blue-gray eyed, twelve (almost thirteen) year old little bishi can do before she threatens his last remains of sanity…'_

Ahem…So what's the problem you ask? Well I know what you're thinking, it's got something to do with my never ending quest to hook my brother up with someone, well for once…it doesn't.

_'I'm hook-Seto-up-with-a-nice-girl/guy/preferably Jounouchi-quest-free! For once in my short and normalcy deprived existence…'_

Ha, You know what's funny? Seto doesn't even know about my never ending quest to hook him up with **someone_/Jounouchi! _'**_And if I can help it he **NEVER** will! Unless I ever manage to accomplish it that is. I mean…if he finds out **before**__I actually do, he'll always be trying to stop me! Right now he just thinks he's going insane…what with all the strange things happening in his life…I've lost track of how many times I've cause him to trip-…I mean of how many times **he's **tripped and fallen into Katsuya lately…'_

Right…stalling…okay well, just as Seto doesn't know about my seemingly endless quest to hook him and half a million other people up, he doesn't know something else about me.

I…I…I'M HOMOSEXUAL!

_'Yup…I said it…are you all happy?' _

This is horrible…I mean…Seto is going to **KILL **me when he finds out! …Though I suppose there is a small-but very unlikely-chance that he **could **not care less about my preferences and still love me I mean…It was just a matter of time before it happened…what with the entire world 'possibly' being gay.

_'Or that's what the pharaoh says anyway…' _

…Okay…well now that I told you…I'll just be going now and- I'm totally not telling the whole truth…

_'Yes there is **MORE**!'_

…Heh…well, see, Just like Seto doesn't know about my Hook-Seto-up-with-a-nice-girl/guy/preferably Jounouchi quest, or the fact that I'm homosexual, he doesn't know that I'm secretly in love with-

* * *

"HEY MOKUBA!"

"AHHH!" Mokuba screamed a high pitched almost girly scream and fell out of his chair hitting the ground with a loud thud. For a moment he lay immobilized before his eyes slowly shifted upward to look at the person responsible for scaring him half to death.

"Hi Noah…" Mokuba said sounding only slightly depressed, pulling himself into a sitting position and looking his step-brother over.

Noah seemed unusually cheerful for some reason, which was something he never really was, normally he was all moping, as he'd been since they met him in the vertual world, nearly a year and a half ago during battle city.

That was when he'd been evil and tried to kill them, but he'd changed and eventually wound up saving their lives, and after having a very convincing argument with his brother, Mokuba had been able to convince him to _'bring Noah back to life' _so to speak.

Of course, Noah's old body had been destroyed, in the explosion at the lab, but Seto had been able to literarily reconstruct Noah's digital body into a physical form. How he did that was a mystery to Mokuba, Noah, and probably to the rest of the world…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Noah stated smiling cheerfully, hands behind his back, bluish eyes unusually large and sparkly.

Mokuba eyed him suspiciously.

Noah seemed awfully…plotty.

"So what are you up to Mokie?" Noah asked, turning to the computer at which Mokuba had been sitting at and glancing at the screen.

Alarmed Mokuba instantly jumped up and minused down the screen effectively stopping Noah from reading all that much.

"Did that say _love_?" the green-haired teen asked cocking his head to the side curiously eyeing Mokuba who was standing directly in front of the computer screen looking uncomfortable.

"L-love? N-no! It said uh…Dove! That's it dove! I'm planning to get Seto a dove for his birthday!" Mokuba exclaimed quickly, as Noah's still smiling face fell.

"But Nii-sama's birthday isn't until October 25th Mokie…and it's December…" he stated looking suspicious.

Wait…how had it went from Mokuba being suspicious of him, to him being suspicious of Mokuba?

"Well you know…you can never plan to early!" Mokuba said feigning a cheerful smile, to cover up how panicky he really was…

Noah blinked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "But Mokie…" Noah started sounding almost like he was going to start whining with his confusion. "Nii-sama doesn't even like birds."

"Oh well…um…uh…I…that is…" Mokuba couldn't seem to come up with a good excuse, and sighed resignedly, before plopping back down in the swivel-chair he had been sitting in before Noah's arrival and putting his hands on the desk, he let his head drop until it banged against the polished wood surface.

"I need help…" he muttered incoherently as he wrapped his arms tighter around his head, feeling slightly comforted by the darkness.

"What Mokie?" Noah asked from behind him sounding slightly concerned.

Mokuba moaned in despair, banging his head on the desk slightly feeling utterly defeated.

Noah watched as he did so and listened as Mokuba muttered more incoherent things, of which he couldn't make out. "Mokie are you…okay?" he questioned laying a hand on Mokuba's shoulder causing the other to lift his head.

"…"

"…"

Thus the ceremonial staring battle began, and lasted nearly three minutes before Mokuba's face screwed up and he shouted a garbled confession. "OkayitsaidloveI'minlovewithyouhappy?"

Noah blinked a few times as Mokuba flushed red and buried his head in his arms again. "Uh…Okay."

Mokuba looked up startled and feeling like he needed to scream. "Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? I just said I loved you." For some odd reason Mokuba sounded oddly calm now that he'd gotten the truth out.

Noah smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Well I love you too." He stated, and Mokuba's slightly shocked and confused face fell.

"Noah…do you even know what I just said?" he questioned standing, "I just told you I _loved_ you."

"Yea so? I tell you that everyday." He stated simply clearly not understand the depth of Mokuba's confession and said adorable raven-haired blue-gray eyed twelve (almost thirteen) year old little bishi face-palmed feeling lightly annoyed at the other's apparent cluelessness.

_'Noah's just not getting what I'm saying! What the hell am I supposed to do **now**?' _Mokuba thought, and that's when it hit him.

Quickly he stepped forwards and grabbing hold of Noah's shoulders he did the only thing he could that would possibly make the other understand: He kissed him…

…and then quickly stepped back looking like he was fixing to die of embarrassment.

"Okay…well…bye!" Mokuba said quickly in an almost squeaky voice turning to bolt, only to feel a hand grab his wrist and be spun around and abruptly pulled into another kiss, definitely a lot better then his own…

* * *

At that moment Seto Kaiba happened to be walking down the hallway, glancing into every room for who knows what reason, and spotted the scene.

Smirking he took out his small-not-the-least-bit-suspicious-looking-red-pen-with-a-tiny-microscopic-camera, which he carried around just in case he ever got some good dirt on the mutt-otherwise-known-as-Jounouchi-Katsuya-whom-he-was-secretly-in-love-with and snapped an unnoticed picture of his brother and step-brother's intimate moment…

_'Hehe…Blackmail…Now he'll **HAVE **to eat celery! …or I'll broadcast this picture all over the **WORLD**!' _

…and cackling inwardly to himself, Seto strolled away unnoticed.

* * *

_-Noah…I'm in love with Noah…_

* * *

"Thank you Mokie." Noah said smiling down at the slightly shorter boy, serenely. Mokuba looked up and smiled back, though he was slightly confused.

"You're welcome…but…for what?"

Noah laughed slightly, wrapping his arms around Mokuba's waist an nuzzling his face in his hair. "For saving me…and for loving me."

Mokuba blushed deeply but continued to smile brightly. "You're welcome!" he exclaimed happily, and was struck by a sudden curiosity.

"Hey Noah?"

"Hmm?"

"When you came in here…what were you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you…were acting kind of…'_plotty_'."

"Oh that. I came in here to tell you the same thing you told me."

Mokuba blinked a little confused. "What did I tell you?" he questioned curiously, lifting his head up so that he was looking Noah right in the eyes.

Noah smiled and lent down until their lips were mere inches apart. "I love you." He stated and allowed their lips to meet.

* * *

…_and he's in love with me.__

* * *

_

**Owari**

* * *

HA! Told you I'd write a story with this pairing! _Picks up random heavy book and looks around paranoid_. Now back off you MokubaxNoah haters! I know you're out there!

**Decir Te Ammo** means **'ToSay 'I Love You'**. It's Spanish deal with it. and in the event I got that wrong...someone correct me.

By the way I would like to inform all those people who read this and started going: "What the heck that's just gross!" that (1) If you don't like Yaoi then don't READ it! And (2) If you're one of those people who has it in their head that this is an incest pairing, they're only step brother's meaning they're not BLOOD related! So technically, no it isn't.

Anyway…yea, Read and Review, and out of the sheer goodness of your heart say something nice, then go check out my other fic's and/or poems if you haven't already lol. _Waves_ Ja ne!


End file.
